Izac
This is the character page for the web version. For the mobile version, see here. See also: Izac (Rebirth) Introduction DOT.gif |Name = |Birth = Forest Hill |FRCDOB = Thermidor 22 |ADDOB = 10 August |Bloodtype = B |Height = 174 cm |Weight = 71 kg |Hobby = Polishing Military Shoes |Description = A very brave and loyal knight a.k.a. Military dog. He follows his best friend Evarist. |Profile Image = 150px |Title = War Hound |JP = アイザック |CN = 艾依查庫 |FR = Isaac }} Character Stats |Skill 2 = Supersonic Sword |Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 1^ Gun, 2^ Sword |L2 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +(Sword #/2) (rounded up). |L3 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +(Sword #/2) (rounded up). |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 1^ Gun, 2^ Sword |L4 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +(Sword #/2) (rounded up). |L5 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +(Sword #/2) (rounded up). |L3 HP = 10 |L3 ATK = 6 |L3 DEF = 4 |L3 Cost = 14 |L3 Rarity = 3 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 = Adrenalin Attack |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Special |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Special |L3 Skill 3 Desc = ATK + 2*(your maximum HP - your current HP) = 12. |L4 Skill 3 Desc = ATK + 2*(your maximum HP - your current HP) = 16. |L5 Skill 3 Desc = ATK + 2*(your maximum HP - your current HP) = 16. |L4 HP = 11 |L4 ATK = 7 |L4 DEF = 4 |L4 Cost = 15 |L4 Rarity = 3 |L4 Event = |L5 HP = 12 |L5 ATK = 7 |L5 DEF = 5 |L5 Cost = 18 |L5 Rarity = 3 |Skill 4 = Indomitable Spirit |Skill 4 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / Defense =1, Defense =1 |L5 Event = |L5 Skill 4 Desc = No matter how much dice damage you take, you will be left with at least 1 HP. |R1 Cost = 18 |R1 HP = 12 |R1 ATK = 7 |R1 DEF = 4 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / Gun =1, Gun =1 |R1 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +8. |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 1^ Gun, 2^ Sword |R1 Skill 2 Desc =ATK +(Sword #/2) (rounded up). |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Special |R1 Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 2*(your maximum HP - your current HP) = 16. |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / Defense =1, Defense =1 |R1 Skill 4 Desc = No matter how much dice damage you take, you will be left with at least 1 HP. |R2 Cost = 19 |R2 HP = 12 |R2 ATK = 7 |R2 DEF = 5 |R2 Rarity = 7 |EX Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / Gun =3, Gun =3 |EX Skill 1 Desc = ATK +14. |R2 Event = |R3 Cost = 21 |R3 HP = 13 |R3 ATK = 8 |R3 DEF = 5 |R3 Rarity = 8 |EX Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun, 3^ Sword |EX Skill 2 Desc =ATK +(Sword #). |R3 Event = |R4 Cost = 23 |R4 HP = 14 |R4 ATK = 9 |R4 DEF = 6 |R4 Rarity = 9 |EX Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Short, Middle / 3^ Special |EX Skill 3 Desc =ATK + 2*(your maximum HP - your current HP) = 99. |R4 Event = |R5 Cost = 28 |R5 HP = 15 |R5 ATK = 9 |R5 DEF = 7 |R5 Rarity =10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / Defense =1, Defense =1 |EX Skill 4 Desc = No matter how much dice damage and direct damage you take, you will be left with at least 1 HP. |L1 Image = 1.png |L2 Image = 2.png |L3 Image = 3.png |L4 Image = 4.png |L5 Image = 5.png |R1 Image = R1.png |R2 Image = R2.png |R3 Image = R3.png |R4 Image = R4.png |R5 Image = R5.PNG }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 2 Img= L2S.jpg |Skill 3 Img= L3S.jpg |Skill 4 Img= L5S.jpg }} Character Exclusive Weapons Note: Erfolg is the German term for "success". Trivia *The full name of Izac was 'Izac Boden.'Official Merchandise (Dog Tag), The official content writer's Twitter *Izac was one of the Regiment members before joining Granddillenia Kingdom.Official Character Relationship Map *When Izac R5 was first released, the skill Ex Indomitable Spirit has the following effect: "Defense / All Ranges / 7^ Defense / Effect: You receive 0 dice damage". The official decided to change this effect to the current version after one week. *The gun used by Izac is based on Walther P38. Gallery Christmas 2018.jpg|Miya's doodle for Christmas 2018 Old concept art 7.jpg|Concept art Izac live show Aug 2016.png|Izac in swimsuit, shown in the monthly official live show (Aug 2016) Izac Official wallpaper 720x1080 02 i.jpg Izac Official wallpaper 1600x1200 02.jpg Doll Hand Izac.png|2 Doll Head Izac.png|3 Banner 160x600 Izac.png|4 Reference * Category:Regiment members